


Touch Starved

by Morfox



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Interrogation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfox/pseuds/Morfox
Summary: 3 times Alex is captured and interrogated. 3 times Yassen has the challenge of getting the information out of him.Alex may actually have a death wish.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Touch Starved

Round 1

In hindsight, Alex should have never got cocky whilst planting the bug in the bad guys suite. He’d placed the small device under the mans desk and had decided on an impromptu trip to the mans bathroom before he was to leave. He should have just made a beeline for the door. However, he’d had a large coke with his lunch and what’s life without a little adrenaline?

Now, tied up to a chair, he may be starting to regret that choice.

“Tells us what you know! Who do you work for!” The guard shouted, sending spit in all directions.

Alex remained quiet.

He’d must of been here for around 6 hours now. His head had dried blood caked in the hairline, which had dropped down his face hours ago. The consequence of being hit in the head with a butt of a gun after he’d just done up his flies.

His arm had also been cut open. Now _that_ had been excruciating. He’d screamed himself hoarse. The pain gave him adrenaline. And while it officially sucked, he wouldn’t cave in. He had nothing to lose anymore. 

“Fine, be like that.” The guard spat, turning to another man. “Get Gregorovich. This little brat will be cracked by him in minutes.”

Alex wanted to sit up straighter at that. Yassen? He remained still, face a picture of boredom.

Minutes ticked by and Alex would be lying if he didn’t feel a sense of nervousness. Would it be Yassen? He’d heard the man had survived Air Force One but he hadn’t crossed paths with the man since and that had been _years_ ago.

The door opened and then closed again behind him. It was silent in the room but he knew someone new was there.

“Still working for MI6 it seems,” came the familiar Russian voice.

Alex remained silent. If anyone could get him to crack it would be Yassen. He would have to play it very carefully. 

The man walked around to the front of him and he looked up into the cold blue eyes of the assassin.

“Not feeling chatty?” Yassen played, smirking. “That’s okay. That will change soon.”

The next hour was brutal, Alex wouldn’t deny. Yassen’s techniques for torture were….intense, to say the least.

It ranged from a variety of physical pain to emotional pain.

Yassen looked over the boy, analysing. Had he really been broken that much by MI6 that he didn’t care if he died here?

“If you don’t care about dying, and don’t apparently seem to care about anything, why bother going to the effort of holding the information? Tell me and you’ll go free.”

Silence.

“Don’t you have people waiting for you at home?”

Still silence. He couldn’t blame the boy for that one, he had killed off his last member of his family. A different approach then.

“What about your housekeeper?”

No answer.

“Or has she abandoned you too?”

And then came the small answer. “In a way.”

Yassen blinked. He would not feel bad that Alex had no one. He wouldn’t.

He looked over the young spy again. This was more challenging than he had anticipated. And while he should be frustrated, he was actually thinking about how the boy was fairing in this world. He had been trained more since their last encounter. He had no family attachments.

Yassen reluctantly thought how he would make a good assassin, but pushed the thought out of his head as soon as it had entered.

A new technique. Something different. Something more unique. He would need to think outside the box when it came to Alex.

The silence in the room seemed to stretch on for a millennia before Yassen walked towards Alex again. His pulse spiked and he inwardly chanted how he wouldn’t crack under the hands of the assassin.

The man reached up to Alex’s head and it took all of his effort not to flinch. But then the mans hand gently touched the wound on his head. Alex stayed deathly still. What was the man doing?

Light, feather touches went about inspecting the wound. Alex didn’t dare so much as breath. There was no way this was over. What was Yassen playing at.

Yassen kept a close eye on Alex, not even properly looking at the wound as he continued touching, slowly, carefully. He slowly moved his hand further back, before sliding his fingertip down the back of the boys neck and then over to his collarbone.

And there it was. Goosebumps.

Maybe the boy would respond to something other than threats.

“Leave.” He tells the guards. And they don’t need to be told twice. Alex’s heart pounded uncomfortably.

Yassen comes back again, trailing a finger across Alex’s shoulder and down his arm. Leaving a trail of electricity in its path. All the while watching Alex like a hawk.

Alex began frowning. This is fine. He can work with this. Completely unexpected and unpredictable, but he could handle it.

The assassin then reached back behind Alex, untying him. Alex spends no time in bringing his arms forward, rubbing at them and inspecting the bloody gash on his arm. What was Yassen doing.

Alex stood up. “It’s been a pleasure,” he snarked, looking towards the door.

He didn’t make it one step before the assassin had wrapped his arms around Alex. One hand on his neck and another on his lower back, pulling him into him. Alex’s breathing stuttered. _What_. Surely the man didn’t feel that bad about everything that had happened between them.

A hand ran through his hair again, before gentle strokes were on his neck.

Minutes went by and his tense body was relaxing, against his will. He was ashamed to admit that he was really liking it. He decided this may be the best torture session he’d ever been through. Despite the overwhelming confusion to this tender act.

It took all his strength to not sag against the man in bliss. But as the minutes ticked by he didn’t care. He only focussed on how _good_ he felt. It had been so _so_ long since anyone had even touched him in a soft and gentle way.

The man pulled him in tighter. Alex’s willed his legs to not collapse as he felt his own body tingle, in a deep euphoric state.

Yassen looked down at the boy before taking a step back from the boy. Alex catches his hand before he can pull it away. His mouth dropped open, shocked by his own action and immediately drops the wrist he had ensnared.

The coldness Alex felt was stark against where the older mans body had been. He shuddered. He felt so alone once more. More than before. He rubs at his arms again, confused and frankly feeling very low that he wouldn’t get this kind of sensation for another long time.

Yassen takes a moment to admire his work; seeing Alex a little undone.

“If you want more, you’ll tell me the information.”

Alex complied, internally berating himself all the while.

* * *

Round 2

Another day, another interrogation.

It’s been 6 months since the last time he was caught and he is proud of that achievement, thank you very much. Besides, this time it _technically_ wasn’t his fault. In the sense that he’d finished surveillance and was trying to get back to the airport before he was ambushed by SCORPIA.

He had planned to escape from the room where he was chained up but he had been assigned his own private “security guard”. Or, someone who was to keep a gun trained on Alex day and night until he confessed who had told MI6 of this operation. Apparently word of what he had done to Rothman had spread through SCORPIA, and they would take no second chances.

If he didn’t comply then he knew they would kill him. And his sense of self preservation had improved (albeit only slightly) over the months.

And he didn’t know why he did it, he really didn’t. But he had asked the SCORPIA Operative for Yassen to interrogate him. Despite the fact the man not being involved in this mission in any way shape or form…..

It took 2 days for them to get Yassen in a room with him **.** But here he was, in front of him. 

He tried to convince himself that he wanted Yassen to be the one who interrogated him, so that he had a higher chance of SCORPIA actually keeping the promise where he gets to walk out of here alive. But he would just be lying to himself. He couldn’t admit that his last encounter with Yassen had drifted into his mind several times a day.

Round 2 was quick and he felt weak for caving so easily. But sometimes you have to lose one and focus on winning a future one.

* * *

  
  


Round 3

Alex checked his boarding pass again as he walked towards the entrance to Crete airport. The sun was high in the sky and he drunk it up as he continued walking along the road. 5 days lounging around the beach had done wonders for him. His mission had been an overwhelming success from day 2 and he’d had 5 days before his flight departed back to London.

He focussed on relaxing on the beach and working out. His whole body had a deep good ache from exertion. His skin was tanned, if not slightly red on his cheeks, and he felt well rested. Things were good. Or so he thought.

It was by pure chance that he saw him. Slightly different hair colour, same black nondescript clothing. Yassen. Walking out of arrivals. Not giving it a second thought, Alex jumped behind a near bus stop, and peered out slowly.

What was the man doing here?

On instinct he followed Yassen, boarding pass long forgotten. He hadn’t seen the man since the previous interrogation and he started thinking.

And as he followed the man in a taxi, he wondered if he had a screw loose or if it was truly addicted to danger.

It doesn’t take him long to get caught. After all, that was the plan. And oh yes, did he have a plan this time. Incredibly risky and downright stupid, but maybe that would work. To beat a man like Yassen you needed to be unpredictable.

God he really did have a death wish. It was exhilarating.

“Alex,” Yassen said. “I really think MI6 should start evaluating how they train their spies in evading capture.”

Alex stayed silent.

“Are you going to tell me what you’re doing here? And how MI6 knows about this operation?”

Alex didn’t miss a beat before saying “Maybe you should touch me and find out.”

Yassen eyed the boy, considering his next move.

“Something tells me you won’t tell me anything. Have you perhaps grown accustomed to being touched?”

Yassen raised his eyebrow, awaiting an answer to his question. When he doesn’t get one, he took a step forward.

The atmosphere changed. Rapidly. Alex’s heart thumped in his veins. Okay, maybe this wasn’t a good idea in hindsight. He was looking for the thrill of being captured and more gentle touches to coax the supposed information out of him. This felt different. Dangerous.

The assassin stepped forward again, graceful and deadly.

And got on his knees in front of Alex.

Alex swallowed. _What._

The man put a hand on each of Alex’s knees and slowly parted them, all the while remaining eye contact. Alex’s breath stuttered. Well, this was new.

And it was possibly the first time he had ever looked down at the man. The power in that alone made him heady.

Yassen, ran his fingertips up Alex’s leg stopping by his knee, where the shorts interrupted. He reached forward and took down Alex’s shorts, leaving him in sat in his black boxer briefs.

Alex’s breaths were uneven and harsh in his ears. _What_.

He felt Yassen’s mouth kiss on the inside of his thigh, by his knee. He started working his way up.

Alex felt heat coil in his stomach and felt himself throbbing in his boxers. God, this was unexpected. His heart was beating so hard in his chest. And he was ashamed to admit that he was getting _very_ hard.

Yassen had noticed too and palmed the erection, earning a moan from the spy. He then came closer and put his mouth over Alex’s cock, mouthing over the boxers. Sucking.

Alex was positively mewling at this point. Holy shit. He was wrong at the first interrogation, _this right here_ was the best torture session.

Yassen looked up at Alex, a smirk clear evident on the mans face. The challenge he believed he was going to win. 

The impossible challenge. Impossible as Alex didn’t have any information at all because MI6 didn’t know anything about this. He had no idea who Yassen was working for or what operation he had stumbled into. He could have laughed out loud. The man was going to kill him when he found out.

The victory was within reaching distance and so he let himself sit back and enjoy the power and immense pleasure he was receiving from Yassen’s mouth over his boxers.

Alex dropped his head back against the chair, blood pumping everywhere through his body, he needed more more _more._ He was getting so close.

And then, just like that, all the contact was gone. And then man rolled on the balls of his feet and stood him swiftly.

Yassen once again admired at how much he had made Alex become undone. It was at that point that Alex couldn’t contain it anymore, and delivered the final blow. A different blow to the one Yassen had just administered.

“Fuck. Now I really wish I did know something I could tell you.” He said with half a breathless laugh.

Yassen frowned, smirked disappearing, he looked almost caught off guard. Alex didn’t even try and squash the show of victory on his face.

“I’m not here on a mission,” Alex said, no longer holding back his chuckles. “But thanks for … _that.”_

_“_ MI6 doesn’t know about SCORPIAs operation here?”

Alex shook his head, not containing his smirk. “Nope.” He said, emphasising the pop on the p and giving Yassen his best shit eating grin.

“I don’t believe even you would be so stupid as to willingly get captured.” Yassen said, eyes narrowing.

He decided that he definitely had a death wish.

Alex smirk continued. He’d definitely won. And the older man knew it too, for he just stared and stared and stared. Probably trying to decipher if Alex was just lying in an attempt to win this game between them.

Whatever Yassen had been looking for, he didn’t find it.

Without so much as another word Yassen walked out the room, the door shutting loudly behind him. He couldn’t contain the smile at knowing he’d got under the mans skin.

Only seconds went by before the guards came in and unlocked him, before literally throwing him out the building on his arse.

And with the adrenaline pumping through his veins he decided that he did have something to live for after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Aka where Alex is a little shit and Yassen doesn’t like to lose. 
> 
> Also, Yassen doesn’t even bother trying to punish Alex after the 3rd round because he’s just so done with the whole Rider family at this point.


End file.
